A communication network includes network elements that route packets through the network. Connections among the components of a network element are managed in order to properly route the packets. As an example, when a component of a network element is added or removed, the connections are re-established in order to properly route packets with the added or removed component.
Known techniques for managing connections of a network element include manually entering the connections for the network element. These known techniques, however, may be inefficient in certain situations. It is generally desirable to have efficient methods for managing connections of network elements.